Back in black
by Dovefire
Summary: A friend of robin's has decided to visit and brings news of a new threat. When something trgic happens to Robin, the titans get a view of his past, something he has never talked about openly in front of them. Prt. one of a Trilogy
1. Shadows

Ch.1-shadows

_What was that?_ Robin sat up quickly and looked around. At first he thought that he had seen someone looking at him through his window, but as he opened it and looked outside all he could see was the city reflecting on the bay. _Oh well._ He was a little disappointed but decided it was nothing. He glanced over to his alarm clock. 3:12…AM The other titans wouldn't be up for hours._ Well I'm wide-awake now…_He decided to go down stairs and see if he could find anything in that refrigerator of theirs.

As he walked down the stairs he heard a strange shuffling noise behind him. He immediately turned, his reflexes taking over, but there was no one there. Shaking it off he walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. As he started toward the refrigerator, a voice behind him said, "What are you doing up so early?" He turned around to see Raven staring at him with her piercing indigo eyes. She looked as if she had been awake for a while. "I guess I could ask you the same thing…" he said sheepishly." I always meditate early in the morning… It's the only time it's ever quiet around here…" She replied in an irritated voice. "So…why are you up?" He looked at her and tried to figure out a way to say it so he didn't sound so stupid. " I uhh…I saw a shadow of something looking in my window," he said, embarrassed to be afraid of a shadow." As he spoke he looked over at the window as if expecting to see it again. " I guess I was just tired and seeing things…"Raven thought it over for a moment. "Maybe, but then again, maybe not. It's possible for someone to looking in. As long as they don't try to get inside the alarms won't go off…" As if on cue, Red lights started blinking and the alarms went off. Robin looked straight at Raven. "Trouble!"


	2. What are you chasin?

Ch. 2-What are you chasin' Man?

WOW! Two chapters in one day! I really am typing faster…..enjoy

The other titans were up had had gathered around their leader, waiting for him to bark out orders as he usually did, But he didn't respond. Starfire was first to speak. "Who is this villain that we must apprehend?" Robin still stood looking at the screen. _No…It couldn't be…why would she be here?_ "That was a distress signal from…a friend." he finally said. "We have to go…NOW." He turned on heel and ran out the door, leaving the other titans standing in shock. Cyborg was the first to act. "Let's go."

Starfire, beast boy and Raven took to the skies as Robin and Cyborg went ground level. "Dudes! What are we looking for?", Beast boy asked. At first robin didn't respond. Finally a voice said "Slade." Robin's eyes narrowed as he said his name. _If he has done anything to her…_

He stopped the R-cycle and the others immediately knew why. Slade was coming straight toward them and he looked …scared. The boy wonder jumped off his bike and braced ready for battle. "Ahh. Robin. Long time no see."

Robin jumped into the air and vaulted over Slade landing behind him and kicking him squarely in the back. "Yeah, and It'll be the last if have my way." Robin threw a disc at him. "Your going to jail." Slade looked behind him as if he expected something to be there. " Actually Robin, I don't have time for that." He threw a couple of smoke bombs at the charcoal haired boy and disappeared in the smoke.

"No!" Robin punched the side of a building (the results being a bruised hand).

He turned and looked at the rest of his team. They all looked like they were in one piece. "What are we to do now?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked up at her. "We do what we came here to do." Starfire still looked confused. "Was our mission not to catch the Slade?" Robin shook his head. "No, that was a special alarm star. It means-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because just then, he saw some thing move next to the building they were next to…_the shadow._ _It's only 4:30…I'm probably just seeing things…_But then, Raven and Beast Boy looked as if they had seen it too. _Maybe I'm not crazy…_

Robin jumped back on his bike and took off. The others waited a moment and then chased after him at top speed. _Go faster you stupid bike!_ Giving up on it he jumped off and took off running, occasionally using his grappling hook to get atop buildings. The rest of his team was far behind him. Still, he kept running until he realized that he had lost sight of it.

He skidded to a halt and looked around. He was in the park. "DUDE! How do you go so fast?" The others had caught up to him. Beast Boy was amazed at how fast Robin could go and just stared at him. "Man, What are you chasin'?" Cyborg looked at Robin waiting for an answer. "Yeah, Robin, what are you chasin'?"

* * *

Ok, ok. Give me some slack. I'm new so this story is going to be really… interesting. I promise, I have a better story, but I have to make it where this person is a titan before I can write it.

I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but I'm working on it. They might not be very long but I can tell you that there will be a lot more chapters.

SERIOSLY! Read and reply!

Dove


	3. It's been a while

Thank you to the ONE person that responded! I really need help so please! R&R

Oooh. Sorry for the evil cliffy. I HAD to do it! It just felt like the right time so… anyway enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I will! And when I do this will be an official comic book AND TV show.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They spun around, expecting to see a villain or some giant monster, but what they saw was a lot prettier. She was about 5ft 6in, had long, dark brown hair and wore a solid black suit with a silver bat emblazoned on her chest. Her mask was the same as Robin's except for the fact it had tall horns. Around her waste was a silver utility belt, full of gadgets and gizmos used to fight crime. A long black cape floated behind her as the wind blew softly, ruffling through her hair and making it a little chillier than it should have been.

Cyborg and Beast boy stared with hazy eyes. She was _gorgeous. _Raven looked Happy for once and Starfire (who of course is always happy) started to giggle and flew over to the newcomer, bombarding her with questions about an inch from her face.

"Please what is your name, favorite color and animal, where are you from and do you wish to be my friend?"

"Batgirl, Baby Blue, dogs, Gotham City and …"

They all looked around at the one responsible for all the answers. Obviously Robin had been the guilty announcer, for he had blushed when they all turned to him.

The newcomer laughed. "Uhh…. Yeah…that about sums it up, but you can call me Dove… and of course, I would love to be your friend Star."

Beats boy looked her over for a moment, and then:"DUDE! The Batgirl? Batman's batgirl? Dude… What are you doing here?" He yelled with excitement.

"I came to see Robin. Do you guys have a problem with that?" she smiled and laughed, apparently amused with the looks of disappointment on Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces. "I haven't seen you since we were like what? 12?"

Cyborg leaned over to the stunned leader. "You know her? Why didn't you tell us anything man? It's gotta be hard to forget that face…or those eyes…" But Robin wasn't paying attention.

"You came to see me?" he stuttered, thunderstruck by the fact that she had come to see him.

She walked over and put her arms around his neck. "Of course. Why wouldn't I come see my best friend? Surprised?"

He hugged her back and thought he would never be able to let go._ She came to see me! But wait…she said that she had come to see her best friend…her best friend…not boyfriend…_

They let go and he started to introduce his friends who had become a powerful crime-fighting team over the last four years. Somehow, she had already met Raven.

"Yeah. Didn't the boy's get pulled into the competition too?"

Robin, Cy, and Beast boy nodded. They could all remember the time that the Master of Games had pulled them into a competition where they had to fight one another to become the best. Robin had won, beating Speedy in the last round.

"Ok then" she continued. "Well there are so many girl heroines that they grouped us into teams according to our Powers. They had to even us out and since Raven was one of the most powerful, they put her with me who has no powers. Me and Rae have been sending e-mails for over 3 months! By the way, why do you never check your e-mails?"

Robin blushed and tried to think of an excuse for not checking his inbox for over 4 months.

"Well, I…you see…I don't have time… I…"

"The password is 'Black flames'"

He looked at the ground with these words. _I always forget my passwords and she always figures out what I'm thinking…_

"Ok, ok. I see how it is. Hey, come on with us back to the tower and we can hang out there, maybe play a little basketball on the roof, 1 on 1." Robin said, giving her a sly grin._ She's like me… she can't say no to a challenge…_

Cyborg pushed a button on his arm, making the T car come rev up. "Need a lift?"

"Nah. I got mine." She pushed a button on her belt and a sleek black motorcycle's headlights gleamed behind her. "Pretty huh?"

Robin and Cyborg had already started checking it out, amazed by all the features and weaponry on it. _Good grief! Maybe she can do this to the r-cycle…we could work on it together…_

She looked down pleased to see them so impressed by her handiwork. "It gets a little boring in the cave without Robin around. I mean other than Batman, who else is there to hang out with?"

She got a sharp bark as an answer. They glanced over to a little black puppy tangled in a cluster of bushes. It was putting up a good fight to escape the evil branches grasp.

She walked over and untangled the small k-9. It wore a yellow collar with a small bat symbol hanging from it. She untangled it and set it free. It ran over to Robin and started jumping up all over him and licking his face. He laughed and tried to get up but the little monster was doing a pretty good job of keeping him down. Batgirl walked over and saved the boy wonder from the little black blur and held it under her arm.

"His name is Ace…Actually it's Ace jr. but hey, who's formal? I got him from batman as an early Christmas present and he's supposed to be training to be the next bat hound but he got a little… preoccupied when we started over here. He's really a smart dog when it comes to crime fighting but when common sense gets in the way…that's a totally different story."

Robin walked over and she handed Ace to him. "Well. Your definitely coming home with us… as long as your owner follows…" He grinned devilishly at her.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to follow then huh?" she hopped onto her bike. "come on buddy. Let's go." Ace jumped onto the bike and they took off after the T-car and the R-cycle, heading to what awaited them at Titan's Tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

I know, I know. Batgirl's name isn't dove. It's really Barbara Gordon but I decided to make a new character. Please don't hate me… I swear. Babs is coming up in a later chapter.

Really this time read and Reply. I am trying to write longer chapters but I keep running into turning points and perfect stopping places. I bet all you Star and Robin fans are hating me right now huh: P

Dove


	4. the first bullet

Ch.4-Bullet one

Robin and Batgirl sat on the top of titan's tower, telling each other the events that had occurred over the time they had been apart and watching the sun slowly rise above the horizon. For some reason, every time batgirl said something about trying to come see him, He blushed, and had to turn his face away so she couldn't see it.

"Yeah and then Bruce had to come get him out of a tree… he may be another partner but he'll never replace you…"

_Great, so Bruce has replaced me with another orphan...He's probably just another guy trying to get her heart…and he's closer to her…at least where he lives…_

_"_But he doesn't live at the mansion. He has his own thing going in LA."

_Whew..._

"Can you believe we've known each other for 14 years?" Batgirl asked looking down at the little black puppy that had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Has it really been 14 years? Wow… I left the cave to come here when I was, what, 12? Heck, we haven't seen each other in 2 years…", Robin sighed, "It's just hard to imagine I haven't talked to you for that long…Boy am I glad you came back."

She looked over at him with a sweet smile, she looked as if she was blushing but Robin was sure that it was just the golden sunlight reflecting on her skin. He looked back over at her but got lost in her deep brown eyes.

_Gosh! She's so pretty! No! Wait…she's my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that…but she is! I wish she would just notice me… maybe she thinks the same about me! No, maybe she has a boyfriend, why shouldn't she I mean, with those looks, and gorgeous hair and beautiful smile and deep eyes…_

Batgirl had finally broken the silence. "Robin? Robin?" He finally snapped out of it and blushed a deep scarlet. "So which enemies have you been fighting exactly? I mean, apart from Slade. "

Robin stared at her in wild amazement. "How do you know about Slade?"

Batgirl jumped with this sudden outburst and Ace jumped out of her lap. "well, he's been coming to Gotham a lot lately, he attacked the cave last week twice. That's part of the reason I came to see you! I'm supposed to tell you-"

She didn't finish her sentence because Cyborg had just burst thought the door . "Time for sparring yall!" he yelled.

"Ok, but uh, I thought I was the leader of this team. Huh?"He joked. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. Its just practice…" He said to batgirl who strangely had become excited.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss sparring for the world…ok maybe if it was in trouble…" She grinned at the two boys who had actually started laughing at her last remark.

"I knew you wouldn't turn this down," said robin, still trying to hold back the laughter.

Let's see what you can really do…who knows? You may be able to even beat our leader here." He said while messing up Robin's hair.

Robin glared up at the metal man, and then shook his head, trying to fix his hair. He looked over at Batgirl and smiled. "You never know…then again I've never been beat by any of them" he said pointing over to the Titans.

They had reached the practice room. It was solid white and had one control panel in a separate booth attached.

"Alright so what are we doing first?" Asked beast boy," I'm ready to go!" He changed into a dog, then a cheetah, ape, and lion.

"I don't know, but I say we see what batgirl here can do first." Said raven. Leaning over to batgirl she whispered "this is payback for beating me in that game…" she grinned evilly and moved back next to Starfire.

"That's all right Raven. I like being in the spotlight." She said, winking at the stunned Goth.

"Yes. Let us see what our new friend can accomplish." Starfire said. She floated over to the control booth to join Robin and Cyborg who had already started turning knobs and pushing buttons.

"So, do you know how to do this Batgirl?" Robin asked. He didn't know if she had ever seen this type of training thing before. The batcave was pretty tricked out but this was brand new. They had only used it once. "It has all our of enemies programmed into it. None of them are real, but they're real enough to kick your butt. Beast Boy knows that for a fact…"He said, smirking at the green changeling.

"Hey! I was a lion, my mane got in my face and so I couldn't see AND I was fighting Cinderblock!" he retorted. "Just because you're the only one to have your rear kicked doesn't mean you should come up with all these excuses." Raven said. She floated over and started to explain the procedure to Batgirl who was now sanding alone in the white battle room.

"The object is to beat all the enemies in one level and advance to the next. As soon as you defeat one enemy, another will appear. You also have to watch out for the battleground. It changes throughout the battle to make the fight harder. The lights will change and sometimes things will shoot out but other than that, it's just the opponent. We'll start you out on level one just to be safe. That's the one we all started on. Good Luck!"

She hit a button and pulled a lever and the room changed into a park, almost exactly like the one they had been in earlier except for the fact that there was still a booth about 15 feet above her head. The ground had obviously moved down so they could see everything she did.

A door on the other end opened and a short man with what appeared to be a light bulb on his head walked through.

"First level, Dr. Light." A voice said over the intercom.

"Wow. A guy with a light bulb on his head. I'm so scared." She walked over and flipped over him, coming down and hitting the switch on the back of the bulb. "I guess that's lights out for you. "Can we please move on to someone, or thing for that matter, that's a little more of a challenge?" she said, sounding kind of bored.

The titans looked down at her from the observation platform that had appeared out of nowhere. They had thought that she would have at least taken a little longer to take him down. _She was always great at that. She has such a cute attitude; kind of cocky in a way…I guess she just wants to hot shot since this one is so easy. Maybe we should put her on a higher level._

"Uhh, Raven? Can I make a tiny suggestion? Lets start her out on level 10. I know her, she'll beat it for sure, heck, I know she will, she's better than me, but she's right. This isn't much of a challenge." Said Robin, a stunned look still on his face.

Raven stood there for a moment, considering what he had just said. "Whatever. We'll start her on level 10, but was that actually a compliment? You said that she was better than you. You never admit someone's better than you…could this be a crush?"

_YES YES YES! It is! I swear! I want to scream it out loud!_

"No way. She's just an old friend and I know she's really good. Is that a problem?" he said, blushing.

"Unh hn, whatever you say Robin. You forget, I can read minds."

Robin's mouth gaped. Luckily for him, only Raven saw.

"Hey! Did you guys fall asleep? I'm still down here!"

Raven turned, went into the control room and turned the knob to ten. "OK Batgirl. Here's level ten. We've decided that putting you on level one wasn't such a hot idea. Let's see what you can do."

"Finally"

The scenery changed to an old warehouse and cinderblock appeared. He started toward her and slammed his fist into the ground where she had been 2 seconds ago. He lifted his huge fist, expecting to find her, but she had disappeared. He looked around stupidly, trying to spot his prey, who at that moment jumped down from her place in the rafters to kick him in the face. He reeled back and fell over.

"How did she hide so fast?" Beast boy asked. "Even I can't do that and I can turn into a ant." He demonstrated and raven stepped just to his left.

"Yeah, you might want to watch that. You might be able to transform into a pancake if you stay like that much longer."

Starfire giggled and walked to the window to watch Batgirl finish cinderblock off with another smash to the head. "She is, ruthlessly strong. Do you think we could let her become one of our teammates? I'm sure that she would make a great addition to the Titans." She said as Robin turned the knob to the next level. "I hope we can star," he said, absentmindedly. "I hope we can…"

Dove was standing on a tree stump when it changed and she dropped to the ground. The scene had changed again and this time it was a street complete with bystanders and cars. "Wow, who built this? It's really great and…." She dodged a car "…realistic. I'm guessing this is Cyborg's work?" she said looking over at the control room.(The ground had risen)

"Thanks, It took forever and was really hard but I can't take all the credit. Robin and Raven helped me build it. Robin did all the technical stuff and Raven used her powers to put it all in place. I just built the stuff." He said blushing.

BANG. "Hello, batgirl." Slade stepped through a hole in a building. "Sorry your time with the titans was so short, but as you know, my job is to destroy you." He started to charge toward her, but she jumped out of the way. "Fine, but if I go, I'm going with a BANG!" she said throwing explosives from her belt at him, but he wasn't effected. He just ran through the smoke and punched her in the stomach.

"Batgirl!" Robin yelled, " I thought we didn't make him one of the challenges because he was too dangerous!" He said as he ran through the door and leaped down to help his former partner.

"We didn't!" The rest of the titans followed him and started to fight off all the drones that Slade had brought with him.

"So I'm guessing that this isn't part of , unh, practice." Batgirl said as she punched one of the drones, trying to escape Slade.

"It's not," Robin said. He was trying to clear a path for them so they could get out of the room. " We don't have him in our system. See, I have a problem when it comes to Slade. I tend to-"

"Over obsess?" Slade said as he punched at the shocked boy's face. Robin took the punch and fell back. He caught himself and returned the punch as hard as he could. Slade was taken aback and fell onto his back. _Where's Dove? I gotta see if she's ok!_

"I don't over obsess!" Robin said as he kicked Slade in the chest. "I just want to stop you once and for all!" Another kick sent him flying to the other end of the room.

His team was slowing down, even though they were the teen titans. Raven and beast boy were nowhere to be seen. Robin guessed they were outside the tower. Cyborg was still in the room fighting off drones that were trying to get to an unconscious Starfire.

His team was failing and Batgirl was nowhere to be found. He ran outside and looked around, trying to find her.

She was over leaning against a tree holding her left arm, which was bleeding. She looked like she was in pain. Slade, who had recovered from the attack and ventured outside while Robin was checking out his team, was holding up a strange looking gun that had smoke coming from the mouth of it.

"Looks like that's the end of your little girlfriend." He said, laughing at Robin as he ran over to help his former partner. "I could leave but I want to see what you do when she dies."

"Batgirl! Are you OK?" He said as he knelt down next to her. She was now on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Ace, fetch." She said to the dog who ran off to get what she needed. After a few seconds he came back with a shot in his mouth. Robin took it and gently put it in her arm below the wound. "Thanks" she said as she collapsed into his arms. He checked her pulse. She was ok now but he still needed to wrap her arm, but first her had to take care of Slade.

"What did you do to her?" Robin yelled as he ran toward his target. He punched at his face but Slade dodged and he hit the tree. Spinning around he took off after Slade. The drones were gone so it made it a lot easier to chase him but it had started to rain and the ground was muddy and he kept sliding,

"I didn't do anything to her. That clown did. HE gave me the gun. HE told me where to go. HE gave me the 500 grand in cash. I just pulled the trigger." He said throwing smoke grenades at the ground and disappearing in the thick, gray fog that had surrounded him.

"NO!" Robin said. He had expected him to give out more information. He usually did, being as he liked to brag. Realizing he would never find him now, the boy wonder turned and ran back to Batgirl. He picked her up, being careful with her hurt arm, and carried her inside.

When he got in he laid her on the floor, pulled out a roll of gauze from his utility belt and wrapped her arm. She had started to wake up and winced when he touched her arm. "Sorry." He said when she was awake enough to hear him. "Your fine" She said "Thanks."

" Hey Raven!" He yelled across the room, "Can you come look at this?" The goth floated over to them.

Batgirl sat up and held up her arm for Raven to see. "What did he hit you with?" she said as she looked at it with her powers. She laid her hand on it and black energy surrounded it and Batgirl felt it heal. "you'll have to wear this for a few days because it's going to be really sore but other than that, it'll be ok. I still don't see how it's in this condition. Usually, it would be worse. Did you do something to it?"

"I made a vaccine that will work against the chemical in the bullet in the cave. I figured I would need it somewhere along the line so I made one that I could keep in my belt. Too bad, because Slade knocked it off and I had to wait for Ace to fetch it." She looked up at robin. "That's why I fainted when you gave it to me. Normally I wouldn't have but I'm guessing Ace couldn't find it." She gave the puppy a small pat on the head. "That's alright though, he found it eventually." Robin reached out his hand and helped her up. She was still weak so he helped her keep steady.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "Yeah. I'm fine. But like Raven said, I can't take this off." She replied, a note of disgust in her voice and waited before speaking again. It looked as if she was thinking about something important. "I can't stand this anymore! I have to tell you everything."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok. Sorry this took forever. I have basketball practice so I don't even have time to watch TV. I Know. It's unnatural. but anyway, Here's this chapter.

PS-remember: I have a much better story but this person has to become a teen titan and be with the team for a while.LOL. R&R


	5. Joker's laughing

Sorry I haven't updated in like…. forever! I've been at basketball practice and I've barely had time to watch TV. Again, unbiblical… FORTUNATLY I HAVE gotten to watch the newer episodes(Had to record them but hey! Whatever works right?)

* * *

"Lets go to the top floor. It's raining outside so the roof probably won't work very well, but the observation deck is great too." He suggested. "You guys ok if we go talk?" Beast boy and Cyborg looked over at the gamestation. "I bet I can beat you at Monkey-Ninja X5!" said Beast Boy. "Yeah, well you're about to get your little green butt kicked!" They both darted for the couch. "Ok, I'm guessing they'll be ok…" Raven looked over at Starfire. "Let's go order pizza." She said starting towards the phone. Starfire looked overjoyed. "Yes please! May we get mustard as a topping for our food…?" she darted away after the goth, who looked disgusted by the idea of it. "Uhh…. sure?" Robin laughed and started up the stairs, closely followed by Batgirl.

The rain was pounding hard and lightning flashed in the sky. Batgirl stopped and looked at the window at the top of the stairs. "I love storms…"she sighed. Robin cocked his head and looked at her funny. "What?" she asked jokingly, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Well, it's not everyday you hear someone say they love storms… I mean, sometimes it gets darker than this here…" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Ok, still not a problem for me OR you. We both practically lived in the cave remember?"

"Oh, yea…" The second they reached reached the deck, the lights flickered and went out. "Crud! I almost had him!" They heard beast boy shout.

"Oh well. It won't keep us from talking." Batgirl said. She walked over to the wall across from the huge window that covered the other wall and sat down, Robin followed.

"So what's up?" he asked as he sat down next to her. The lightning flashed and he saw her face. She looked really pale. He was surprised at himself for not realizing earlier.

"Remember when we were on the roof earlier and I was telling you about Slade?" she said interrupting his thought. "Well, this is what I was trying to tell you. Slade isn't working for himself anymore. Lately he's been offering his…talents to people. The joker swore that he would get revenge last time we saw him…remember that time he shot you? Well after you left Me and Bruce headed out and Kicked the crap out of him, and he blamed it on you.Why? I don't know, I'm not a crazed maniac…but anyway… So when he found out that Slade was closer to you, he decided to get him to work as his "partner". So Slade took the job and together they made that gun he had today." She explained.

"So you just came to capture Slade?" He asked. _I thought she had just come to see me… crap! Slade has to ruin everything…_

"No! I came to see you!" She said, noting the fact that he was disappointed in her not coming to see him. She really and truly had come to see just him.

" I swear! I looked through your window this morning until you noticed I was there. Then you started off downstairs and I followed you. I disabled the security system. I had told Raven I was coming and she offered to turn it off but I was afraid Slade might try to attack the tower at night. I didn't want you to get hurt so…" she stopped and blushed.

"Ok... Cool." he said, pleased to hear he was still the only reason she had come. "So what exactly does that gun do, other than put a hole in your arm…"

She laughed at this and looked down at her arm. Thunder rumbled low in the background. "It's supposed to immobilize you and make your body really weak. If you don't treat it quick, it will poison your skin so that if anybody touches you without protection, it will burn their skin, like and acid. That's why it's so dangerous. If anyone got hurt, especially you, it would be really hard to help unless we injected you with the antidote almost immediately." She noticed the confused look on his face. "It would affect us faster because we don't have powers."

"Well that sucks" he said sarcastically. Her expression lightened. "Yeah I know but I know you can still kick butt without them." He blushed at these words._ Thank goodness it's dark up here! Wait…she just complimented me! Yes!_

"Anyway, I made an antidote, remember? I just don't have a lot of it… and that's why this weapon is nothing to be overlooked! I don't have enough antidotes with me. I would have to go back to Gotham and get the rest… Really Robin I'm actually serious with my work. And you know how obsessed I get when it's the joker I'm fighting... it's almost like you and your Slade obsession…" He blushed even redder… _how did she find out about that?_… "I'm not sure that this is going to be as easy as I thought…and I didn't ever think it was going to be easy…"

Robin sat there in awe, taking in everything she had just said. "So you're actually worried this time?" he asked her trying his best not to show his feelings toward all of this.

"Me? No…"She said in an unconvincing tone. She waited and then gave up. He was staring at her, and she couldn't fool her best friend. "Fine. Yes I'm worried. I don't want people to get hurt…especially you and the Titans." Robin had never seen her so weak. She had always been strong with her feelings on the old team and this was the first time he had seen her break down like this.

"Don't worry about us, we've beaten Slade hundreds of times." He reassured her. " I know the risks. That's why I'm here, saving the city when it needs me. So don't worry. As long as you're with us, everything will be fine." He wondered whether her should put his arm around her and gave in. He hugged her slightly and she started to relax.

Lightning flashed again and She looked up at the boy wonder. "Thanks. I just don't that stupid clown to win…" she laughed.

"YES, YES, YES!" beast boy said as he beat Cyborg. "Naw way man! I so could have killed you!" Cyborg yelled back. "I'm going to go find something else to do if all you can do is cheat!" He said sounding like a little schoolboy. He walked up the stairs muttering things about beast boy under his breath. When he reached the top of the stairs, everything was dark and all he could see was his team captain sitting next to Batgirl on the floor with his arm around her.

"Uh…? The lights have been on for over an hour…" He asked, turning on the lights. Batgirl blinked and Robin laughed. She had taken off her mask and her eyes were still trying to get adjusted to the light. "You mean we've been sitting up here, in the dark, for more than an hour, and none of my team came to get us?" He questioned, adding an emphasis on the word my.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we got pizza downstairs if anyone wants any..." He said as he turned and walked down the stairs. Robin and batgirl listened to the conversation going on below them. "-But NO! You guys had to go and order all MEAT pizzas!" "Well it's not my fault YOU won't eat good nutritious meat!" "Would you two stop fighting and just eat?" "Please, can we not just call the hut of Pizza and order another pizza for beast boy to consume?"

Batgirl laughed as she stood up. "Come on." She extended her hand down to him. "Lets go and see what's up with the rest of the Titans." He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. The lightning was still flashing outside and the rain was pounding hard against the window. He bent down and picked up her mask. Batgirl looked over to the window and sighed as he handed it back to her. "I really do love storms…" she said as she put it back on, concealing her eyes.

"Why? You never did give me and answer the first time I asked…" He looked confused…_He's so cute when he does that… _"Everything about them. The sounds…the darkness (Hey, she one of the bat-kids…give her a break). The power in them I guess." she explained.

They walked down the stairs and grabbed some pizza. "So Guys. Wanna watch a movie?" Robin suggested. The titans all turned and jumped over the back of the couch. "Yeah!" yelled beast boy and Cyborg. "Yes please! What type of film shall we view?" Starfire said as she flew over to the Titans' stash of DVDs.

"Action?" said Robin and Batgirl. They had both answered at the same time. Both of them blushed and looked down at the floor. _We think alike…cool…_

"And action it shall be!" She pulled out a Superman movie. "Will this one be sufficient?"

"Sweet!" "Cool!" "Whatever…" Starfire went over and turned on the TV. It came on and the movie started. He flew around and saved people and foiled the villain's plan (like he always does…) and then it was over. Beast boy jumped up and started clapping.

"Wow! He was all ZOOM and Lois was all Ahh! And then he was all… yea…that was cool"

"YES…AND THE PART WHERE HE SAVED THOSE KIDS FROM THE BUS? MARVELOUS!" said a loud voice behind them. "KINDA MAKES YOU WANT TO SMILE DOESN'T IT?. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The titans and Batgirl jumped up off the couch and braced themselves for battle. "So…who's the ugly guy in the purple suit?" beast boy said changing into a tiger.

"Ugly?" The villain's ridiculous smile fell. "I kind of like it. What do you think Slade?" And of course, Slade jumped down out of nowhere. He tilted his head and looked at the Joker like he was crazy…then again, he was. "Well, actually…I…"

"Whatever." He turned back to the Teens. "So, little batsey-girl. I see you made it! How are you?"

"I'd be better if you'd change your face. It's really getting old, that ugly white thing (I'm not being racist!) showing up all the time. Seriously…. You might want to see someone about getting it fixed…" Batgirl growled. "What do you want, and make it quick, I've got things to do."(By the way, if you haven't figured it out, it's the Joker…jeeze…)

"What do you think Brat girl? I want you dead, and… well now that you think about it, I want all of you dead…" He glanced over at Robin and jumped down in front of him. "BIRDBOY! Hey, how ya doin'? Haven't seen ya in a while. Did old batsey kick you out? What you do to screw up so-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, due to Robin's foot in his face.

"Owie… Fine…Lets play. Joker needs his kicks!" He pulled out a gun and shot it into the air. Robin pulled out his staff and batgirl followed suit. "Titans GO!" They all leaped in different directions, Starfire, Beast boy, and Raven flying into the air and Robin, Batgirl, and Cyborg took off running toward the clown. Slade apparently decided that he should probably protect his employer and jumped down in front of batgirl, as she was about to strike. The Bo staff slammed into his side and he reeled back, landing on the Harlequin of Hate. They both fell to the floor.

"Slade! And I thought you were on my side!" He said as he crawled out from under the assassin. "Oh well. This should be interesting…" He took off towards the door as Starfire and Raven sent their energy blasts hurtling at him. Robin was at the door before anyone could do anything else. "Follow him" he said in his darkest voice. This maniac was driving Dove crazy and all he wanted to do was stop him. The team ran out the door after their leader and went to the garage. He and Batgirl jumped on the bikes and the others got into the T-car. They shot out of the garage into the night in pursue of the two villains. Batgirl sped ahead determined to find them. "Batgirl! Slow down! Your gonna hurt yourself." Robin accelerated his bike and got up next to her.

"I've been doing this every night since you left. Street racing...kept my mind off things… Trust me. I can drive pretty well…" she said. She stopped suddenly, and pointed over into an ally. "There they are." Robin started to the ally but batgirl stopped him. "Robin, Remember what I told you earlier… Don't get hit. If you do, it might be a while before I could get you help…we would have to drive you back to Gotham." She shivered at the thought. "Trust me, you don't want that…"

She started over to the darkened alley pulling out a batarang kind of like Robin's Birdarangs except for the fact it was silver. Robin parked and walked over to her, motioning to the other titans to stay back. "Enjoying the view are we?" said the joker jumping onto some trashcans and making stray cats shoot out in all directions.

"Joker, just give it up. You're going back to Arkham Asylum… Whether you like it or not." Batgirl growled through gritted teeth.

"Actually, I like it there, although they could change the food a little, that last meal they gave me was nasty! Please send my disregards." he laughed as he pulled out the gun and shot it at them. Robin pushed Batgirl out of the way just in time and the bullet hit the wall. Nasty green pus started coming from it and running down over the bricks, making them shine in the dark lit alley. "Yea, I should try not to get hit by those." She said to Robin helping him up. "DUCK!" she ducked and Slade's staff hit a trashcan. "Thanks" she said. Pulling out another exploding batarang. She threw it and hit the Joker square in the chest. He landed in a pile of trash bags, which exploded from the weight and left him covered in rotten food.

"Must you always have to use those things?" he asked, peeling off a banana peel from his ear. "I hate to admit it but they do hurt this poor little clown. He took off running out of the alley and ran into the park across the street, leaving a trail of garbage behind him.

"Get the others, we may need help." Batgirl chased after him and left Robin standing alone in the dark alley. The only one left there was Slade, whom Robin had knocked unconscious with a hard blow to the head. He looked after the girl running to her bike. _Fine…you can have all the fun…I'll be a good little leader and go get the team…_he thought sarcastically. (a/n: can you think sarcastically?) He waved at Cyborg and took off after her. She was still trying to find the Ace of Naves, who she had apparently shaken off all the food that he had been doused in. "Lost him…" she sighed when Robin caught up. "Stupid clown…"

WHAM. Batgirl lost her balance and stumbled forward, catching herself on one knee and pulling out her staff.

"How dare you call my puddin' stupid, Bratgirl!" Harley Quinn, dressed in her red and black jester suit stood holding the Joker's special gun behind her behind her. "He musta been smarter than you, cause you just ended up back in Gotham city, just where he wanted you…" she threw the gun to the Joker who had been standing behind A tree the whole time. "Nice one honey. Good hit." Harley tossed the gun to him. He shot it into the air and started laughing. "You better run bat-kids, cause this things loaded, and Joker's laughing!"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! I am SO sorry this is taking like forever but I have basketball practice and I may start guitar practice soon so….. I'm trying my best to get this story done. It's all coming out of my head and on to this paper so… some of the stuff is random. Please! Review! I may not continue if I don't get any! Flames ok….not exactly wanted but….. 


	6. In the Clearing

Ch.6-In the clearing 

The joker started firing shots off in every direction narrowly missing the two teens as they dodged and dived in different directions. They ran to the bikes and started the engines. Harley laughed and Batgirl stopped. "Yea, you better start runnin' cause puddin's been workin' on his shot!" the words hit Batgirl hard and she jumped off her bike. There was no way she was about to let them think she was going to back down.

"Yeah, like I'm taking advice from a guy that's been caught and put in an insane Asylum at least once a month!" she smirked back at him.

Without warning, Slade ran up behind her and twisted her arms around her back and kept her in a tight hold. "Yes but He would have had to escape it for you to have to put him back in, now, wouldn't he?" He kneed her in the back and she fell to her knees. Robin looked on in horror as the joker put the gun to her head. He was about to pull the trigger but stopped. "Actually, this isn't much fun. It's too easy. Let her go." He said with relish.

Slade just looked out over the top of her head. "Let her go? But she's right here! Finish the job now!" he said in a very threatening voice.

"Slade, this is just a game to me. I don't care about anything else. Just like a sport. So, let the little batgirl go."said the Joker with an actual serious face. Slade dropped her and she rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at the three villains as they started off(except Harley, who had decided this wasn't fun.).

It was about 10 seconds before she finally snapped to her senses. Robin came over and helped her up. "I can't believe it…. they let me go? After all that, they let me go. This is insane…" She said, incredulously.

Robin glanced at the empty street. "Well, It's all over now, whatever it was." He looked at his communicator. 11 pm… he needed to call the others. "Titans, it's Robin. Where are you? We've been here for ever!"

Cyborg showed up on the screen. "We're tryin' to find you man! Slade made his drones attack the square so we couldn't just leave…Is everything ok?" Robin glanced back towards Batgirl who was still standing shocked at what had just happened. "Yeah, I guess so. We had a run in with the joker but I guess we're ok.." _For now…_

Cyborg nodded and yawned. "Great. Well we're gonna go back to the tower if that's ok with you. It's kinda late if you haven't noticed…you guys going to head back?" He waited for his leaders answer.

Robin turned around and looked to Batgirl for an answer. "So? Are we heading back home or what?" She turned his direction and looked him in the eye. "You can if you need too. I've got to find the Joker and his little circus gang before they can cause anymore damage…there's not time for me to rest." Robin stared at her. She was so stubborn! _She acts like me…she's not going to give up until he's down and everyone's safe…or until she kills herself…_

"Well I'm not leaving you alone out here to fight him by yourself." he turned back to his communicator. "I'll be home later. We're going to search the city for the clown." Cyborg yawned again. "Alright man, be careful." The screen went black.

"So where do we start?" He asked batgirl.

"I guess that way." She pointed in the direction the Joker had run off in. Robin got on his bike. "Lets go." She got on hers and revved up the engine. "Wait." Robin turned and looked over at her. "Yeah?"She looked at him through her mask. "You do know you didn't have to do that right? I mean…this is Gotham City. I practically run the place… you don't have to waist your energy on this…"

Boy was he glad to have his helmet on. He had turned so red that time that he would have put Satan to shame. "No, really, It's cool. I wouldn't have much to do at the tower anyway. Now come on…we have a clown to catch…you'd think a guy in a purple suit wouldn't be hard to find…." She smiled and they sped off into the night.

* * *

Slade and the Joker stood in a run down section of Gotham City Park, waiting to spring the trap they had set for the two heroes. "Why can we not just kill her and get it over with? OR we could just capture Robin and make him my apprentice, like I wanted to in the first place…" the tired assassin whined.

"No, no. That won't work. I want him around for reasons of my own…I want to cause batsey as much pain as potentially possible…And in doing that, I can cause the Big Bat a LOT of pain…I have a debt to pay!" Joker said, smiling in a grim way.

"Oh yes, and besides, this is WAY more fun…" Slade said sarcastically. "Do you really think they're ever going to find-

The joker slapped a hand over Slade's mouth. "Be quiet! Here they come." And sure enough, the heroes' bikes came speeding through the thick undergrowth that had gown up since the city had abandoned it. No one ever came into this part of the park. It had become too dangerous.

"So where do you think they would go?" the Joker heard Robin say. He tried to hold back his laughter. "This is just too good Slade. When do you think they'll realize that we're-

"Down here?" Batgirl finished his sentence and punched him square in the face. He felt his nose break. She finished up by knocking him to the ground where Robin stood waiting. The boy wonder kicked his opponent as he fell and he slammed into the tree. He was unconscious.

The two wonders kept fighting, weaving in and out of the bushes and dodging blows by Slade. Punch after punch, kick after kick they fought. As Robin was taking over the battle Batgirl looked around. They were a lot closer to the city than she thought. "Robin!" he knocked Slade unconscious and gave her his attention. "We're too close to the city! We need to go farther in, or the people are going to get messed up in thi-… Robin, where's the clown?" she said, worry in her voice.

_Oh crap…_

"You know…you might want to keep an eye on a handsome devil like that one." BANG. He shot and hit a tree, splintering some of the limbs. He had missed Robin by only a couple of inches. The boy stood there wide-eyed, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

The Joker laughed at his confusion and pushed batgirl to the ground next to him. He pointed the gun at them and started to put his finger on the trigger.

"Um...Robin?" Batgirl whispered. He stepped back a foot.

The joker kneeled slowly, keeping his eyes on his prey.

"Yeah?" He slowly helped Batgirl up. "Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and they took off,as the joker started firing off shots everywhere.

Poisonous bullets whizzed past them as they ran into a clearing. "Do you think we lost them?" She asked panting hard. "Batsie-girl..thats impossible! We're thick as thieves, you and I!" The Joker and Slade jumped down behind them. "Really, did you expect me to leave you alone? Oh, Batman used to be my target. Yes, you were in my way. And do you know what? You have replaced the big bat."

Batgirl rolled her eyes and watched as the clown and Slade circled them. She and Robin still stood in their battle stances, ready to fight if he attacked.

"Ok, so tell me…How have I replaced him?" she asked, glaring at his ghastly face. Paler than ever, it had a triumphant look upon it. _What in the world? How is he happy? I have no clue what he's about to do…He's trapped us! _

"Oh, in so many ways batty-girl. The guy's getting old and well, I need a new challenge. When we met, batman and I, I swore not to kill him, just cause as much pain as possible…well, he doesn't like it, and he's not a good sport! I need someone who's out to kill me, not throw me back in that fun house! I'm much too good for that place; they don't deserve my infamy…" he explained.

Batgirl just stood there taking it all in and glaring. "Kill you? No, no Joker. Your not even good enough for that…neither one of you" she spat, glaring now at both of the villains. The Joker stopped pacing and got in her face. "But you know you want to…deep inside you want me dead…"

Slade was suddenly interested. "Just like Robin wants to kill me…" Robin glared at him and reached his hand into the back of his belt. "Like she said," he pulled out his staff and slammed Slade as hard as he could across the chest. "Neither of you are good enough for that."

The joker started firing off his crazy gun again, and Slade, still recovering from the blow, jumped in to help. Robin jumped into a tree and waited for Slade to follow. _I hope Batgirl's ok with the Joker…I kind of left her alone…_ he glanced around. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for your little friend?" Slade came from behind him and hit him on the back of the head with his staff. Robin, surprised from the sudden attack, fell out of the tree and landed on his back with his arm under him. He felt his arm break. _Great…now how am I supposed to fight… _He rolled over and picked himself up watching as Slade stood, still in the tree, taunting Robin.

"Robin, Robin, Robin…. Aren't you supposed to be the hero? I thought your mentor would have given you more training before he let you go solo…Oh wait! He _didn't,_ did he? You screwed up so bad he kicked you off of his team…he's probably looking for someone to replace you now…" He stood on the limb he had been sitting on. "There's no way he'd take you back…I'm sure he'll find a better sidekick eventually…"

Unfortunately for him, batgirl was hiding in another tree not too far away. She threw a batarang at the limb he was on. It snapped and he fell to the ground as she came out from hiding and stood on his chest pinning him down with only one foot. "Too bad."

Slade looked confused. "Too bad? Too bad what? Robin was not suited for this job therefore his mentor fired him.

Batgirl started to kick him and said, "He won't find anyone as good as Robin." Slade grabbed her foot, drug her down, and stood up. He kept his staff at her throat. "I wasn't finished. As I was saying, He's going to have to find a new partner-"

WHAM! Batgirl knocked him unconscious.

"Well, aren't we having fun?" The Joker fired off a shot that batgirl easily dodged.

" Yea Joker, It is a bundle of joy to beat you.Why _you_ think this is a load of laughs I'll never understand." she yelled as she slammed her foot into his side. He fell back, gun in hand. She brought her foot down on his shoulder, popping it out of joint. "Still having fun?" She asked, with hatred in her eyes.

Robin stood behind her, amazed that she could get so into a fight. _She used to only fight to get it over with! What did he do to her to make her like this? _His train of thought broke as Batgirl was thrown into him. They landed in a pile at Slade's feet. Robin jumped up and kicked Slade, knocking him out. "You ok?" The boy wonder helped her up with his good arm.

"Yea, I'm fine…" She stood tall and glared across the clearing at the Joker, who looked back laughing. She looked murderous. "Uh…Batgirl…" Robin asked cautiously. "Are you sure your-

She was already gone, pulling out her bo-staff and slamming it into the Joker's side. He was taken aback and fired the gun the bullet hitting the ground inches away from where Robin was standing. "Oh, good job batgirl! You almost shot your little boyfriend!"

She flew through the air with a spin kick. "One, he is not my boyfriend and two…" She punched him. "You're the one with bad aim!" She landed on her feet, breathing heavily. She braced herself, ready to strike again but the Joker hit first. She reeled back but recovered quickly, jumping over him and kicking the gun out of his hands. It landed near the edge of the clearing. She attacked again and pinned him to a tree, one hand around his neck, the other holding a batarang in her fist with the three sharpest sides sticking out between her fingers.

Robin, still watching the fight, was unaware that Slade had gotten back on his feet. The young wonder was knocked to the ground, taking a punch in his mid back, with Slade standing over him. He tried to stand but the assassin's foot kept him pinned down his face hovered above his own, again taunting him. The Joker looked over and grinned as he dodged another blow from the enraged Batgirl. "Now?" Slade asked, looking down evilly at Robin. The Joker's grin widened as he shook his head.

"Look Brat girl! You have a choice to make! Save your friend…and let me get my gun back" he motioned to Robin, still struggling helplessly under Slade's foot. "…or get the gun, and leave poor Robin to the mercy of my pal over there." Slade moved his foot up to Robin's throat. Batgirl looked back from the gun to Robin who now had his eyes clamped tight and was gasping for air. "How about I win both ways?" She yelled as ran toward Slade and Robin. The Joker laughed and ran to his gun.

Batgirl skidded to a halt and pulled out her bo-staff again. "Back off him Slade…" She ordered with fire in her eyes. "NO. I've waited too long." He pressed down harder. "Big mistake." Batgirl slammed her fist as hard as she could into his face. He fell off Robin, hit a tree, and slid to the ground, unconscious. Batgirl knelt by Robin's side. She checked his pulse on his neck. _Getting back to normal quickly…man I am going to kill that clown… _

Robin sat up slowly and massaged his throat. "Thanks for that…" he said, standing next to Batgirl who once again glared at the clown, now holding the deadly looking gun. "O great choice batchic! So NOBLE of you! Too bad it was all for nothing! AHAHAHAHA." He ran towards them, gun held high.

Batgirl pulled out a batarang and threw it at him. It exploded and he hit tree, hard. The smug look was gone off his face and now HE was the one looking murderous. He got back to his feet and raised the gun. "Now it's my turn to have fun!" He shot it in Batgirl's direction, but she just dodged it. "Please! Just because you have a gun doesn't mean you'll be able to hit me!" She screamed, kicking at him but hitting the tree as he dodged. She kicked at him again, this time catching the side of his abdomen. It winded him and she punched the back of his head, making him even angrier. "Like I said. _Bad aim._"

Robin joined in and hit the clown squarely in the jaw. The three threw more blows each giving some, each taking. Batgirl flipped away from tangle, trying to regain her breath. As the Joker ran past Robin, trying to get to batgirl, the boy wonder took his chance. Robin tripped him easily, sending the joker flying into the mud. "How's that dirt taste Mr.Funnybones?"

"I'm getting tired of this" Dazed but with a dangerous look on his face, the Ace of Knaves stood and fired the gun one more time. This time the bullet hit it's target. "Hoped you enjoyed that fight bird-boy…it's most likely going to be your last."

* * *

WAHHOOOOOO! Sorry about re-doing this chapter…I had started writing this almost HALF A YEAR ago and lost the disk it was on….so, I started re-writing it…then I found this and I liked parts of it better, so I meshed the 2 together!

-Some people want to know why I keep calling her Dove. This batgirl is NOT Barbara Gordon…she'll come in later (maybe the next chapter.) Robin will only call her Dove in his thoughts or when they are alone. I'll explain why later.

**-**Back in black is NOT referring to batgirl. I'll explain the meaning of it at the end if you can't figure it out. Thanks you guys!


	7. Reunion

Robin dropped to his knees, a stunned look on his face. Batgirl gasped and ran over to the fallen hero. She knelt down and helped him lie on his back as she looked him over. Blood was seeping through his gloved fingers and his face was twisted in pain. The bullet had gone through his right side, right under his chest. She looked up, expecting to see the deranged clown laughing, but found they were the only ones in the clearing… the batgirl and the fallen boy wonder.

Back at the tower, Starfire was sitting on one end of the couch stroking silky and enjoying watching Beast boy and Cyborg fight over the remote. Raven was at the other end of the couch, slipping into a somewhat wanted trance…until her communicator went off.

"Raven?" Raven awoke looked down at the device. It was blinking red. "Rae! Pick up!" She opened it and found Batgirl looking back at her.

Batgirl? Where's Robin?" she said groggily. Robin never let anyone get hold of his communicator.

Batgirl shook her head. "I need you all here…now." She had an air of command, though it cracked as she spoke. "Please… as fast as possible."

Raven's eyes widened. "What's going on?" She felt a strange feeling as she reached out with her mind, trying to find them. She sent out a ray of jet-black energy, summoning the others. "Batgirl, tell me what's going on."

The view on the screen changed as Batgirl focused the communicator on Robin's motionless form. Raven gasped. "Like I said…I need you here. As soon as possible." She hurriedly sat the communicator on the ground as Robin stirred. She put a hand to his forehead…the fever was already making his temperature climb. She sighed and looked down to the tiny screen.

"What's your location?" Raven had already run to the roof along with Starfire and had taken off. Cyborg, Beast boy, and B.Hound Jr. were in the T-Car.

"We're in one of the most remote places in the city. It's been long forgotten and the streets are gone… there's no way I could tell you exactly where we are…" again, she looked away from the screen to check on Robin. "Can you still find us?"

Raven stopped and hung in mid-air… "We could but it will take some time for us to get there." She continued flying. "We might be able to get there in an hour or so."

Batgirl looked down at the young man lying on the ground. His breathing had become shallow and his face was losing it color. She hung her head and closed her eyes. "Everything that can be accomplished here is done…"She sighed and stood. It pained her to say the next few words. "He can't hold out much longer. I'll have to take him to the cave…Titans tower is too far away and we can't risk a public hospital"

Raven stared ahead disbelievingly… she was right. There was no way they could keep him alive and reach them in the clearing. "Go. We'll meet up later."

Batgirl tore off a strip from the bottom of her cape. She tied it around Robin's chest and then gingerly laid him back on the ground. "Thanks Rae. Do you know where Wayne manor is?" The goth nodded. Batgirl continued, now pressing a button on her belt. "Meet me there as soon as you can…but I wouldn't recommend you coming in the uniforms…. It's Gotham city, and our masks are vital. If it's at all possible, could you see if Cyborg wants to ride my motorcycle? We had to ditch them in the park." A whir had started on Batgirl's end. A shadow blanketed the clearing; A black helicopter had started hovering over the clearing's opening. Raven nodded. "Keep him safe."

Batgirl glanced at the communicator one last time and then shut it. The helicopter landed and the door opened. A ramp extended down to the ground and a dark figure glided down to where the boy lay. The man reached down and carefully lifted Robin off the cold ground. Batgirl swifly stood and ran to the helicopter,climbing inside and sitting on the floor where she could cradle the boy's head. The doors slammed shut as the cowled crusader laid his young ward on the ground, and took to the controls. "Tell me what happened. In detail."

The aircraft lifted as Batgirl began explaining. It was going to be a long day.

Raven and the others had turned and gone back to the tower. They had to change into clothes that wouldn't be looked at twice in a city like Gotham. Raven now wore dark ripped jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, Beast boy-a pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt, too big for his small form, with the hood pulled over his ears and face. Starfire was clad in jeans, borrowed from Raven, and a green sweater. Cyborg wore jeans and a hooded shirt…not much could hide who he was.

"Friends, we now are hidden so no one can find our true identities…but how are we to get to our destination? We cannot fly…and the T-car is- "

Cyborg cut her off. "Oh don't think I didn't build the T-car without a backup plan. My baby can disappear like a chameleon!" The all clambered into the car, too worried about their missing leader to laugh. The garage opened and they started toward the dark city of Gotham.

The helicopter broke through the dark clouds in the sky and landed in a cave on the outskirts of Gotham. As soon as it was firmly on the ground (blades still spinning), Batman kicked the door open and descended down the ramp, Robin in his arms. His most trusted ally, Alfred, stood ready near the stairs leading into the mansion, a somber look upon his face.

"Master Bruce," The dark night shifted his gaze, still walking briskly to the stairwell. "Dr. Tompkins is waiting for him in the infirmary." Batman nodded and continued up the stairs. Blood still dripped from the wound in the boy's side. Batgirl watched as it splattered on the steps. She trembled.

"Will you be needing anything Miss Dove?" the butler asked, switching his attention to the girl. She started to shake her head, but remembered-The Titans were coming and needed a place to stay.

"Are all of the guest bedrooms still made up?" She asked, wiping from her glove a few water droplets that had fallen from a stalactite. _Good thing I'm not made of sugar…_

He lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose so. Are we expecting company?"

"The Titans are coming here and need a place to stay. They want-no, need to be here with their leader." She explained.

The man grinned. "Ahh, I see. Any plans as to how you are going to present this information to master Bruce?"

Batgirl closed her eyes and groaned at the thought of explaining to the Batman why they had four extra guests in the house. "Not exactly…" _Great… _She started running up the stairs.

"Better you than me…" He called teasingly, trying to keep her spirits up. She stopped about half way up and stuck out her tongue at him before continuing toward whatever lay ahead in the infirmary. _Please be ok…you left once. Don't go permanently…_


	8. Answers not meant to be found

"Are we there yet?!?" complained Beast Boy, upsetting Raven and Cyborg's conversation.

Raven turned and glared at him. "We've only been in the car for an hour Beast Boy." She sighed and watched the rain pelt the windshield. Lightning flashed, illuminating the dark clouds above them.

"Don't worry BB. It's only another 15 minutes once we get through the city." Cyborg said.

Silence filled the car as beast boy took in the information. 3 minutes passed….4 minutes passed….5-

"What about now?!"

Raven's eyes glowed bright, but she stopped herself. What was the point? Even if she shut his mouth by force now he'd find a way to open it sooner or later. She picked her book back up and buried her nose in it.

"Friend Beast Boy, please. What is the use of the constant questioning our arrival again and again?" Starfire asked, setting the Bat-hound on the seat between them.

Beast Boy leaned against the door, trying to create a funny excuse. When he failed to do so he switched his attention to the lab, which was playing with the middle seat belt.

The puppy cocked its head to one side and then decided to jump back on to Starfire's lap. She squealed when he pounced and attempted to lick her face. Finally she got her hand around the animal's middle and lifted him up eye level to Beast Boy.

"Do you not wish to participate in the joy of this small creature?" she asked, still laughing.

Beast Boy grinned and transformed into a small green puppy. The two dogs looked at each other. Ace bolted and the two started wrestling on the seat. Starfire took up the position as referee. Raven rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked. She turned her head and gave him an unbelieving look. He took his queue. "Oh, yea." For a moment he had forgotten: This WAS her normal attitude.

"Why don't you just relax? Read another book, meditate. You seem…" He had to say it. "…tense."

She gazed out of the window next to her, then shut her eyes. "Robin's strength is fading…I can feel it"

Cyborg's eyes got wide. "Don't worry." Lightning flashed and a defining roll of thunder rang out, along with a peal of laughter from Starfire and a bark from Ace jr. Who had pinned Beast Boy down. "If her _puppy_ is trained well enough to bring down a Titan, I would like to think _she_ knows what she's doing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Drip…..drip……drip….

Water from the storm was creeping in through openings in the cave. Alone in the dim lighted hideaway, Batgirl was now standing in front of a metal desk that was covered in vials of chemicals. She shook her head-the chemicals weren't reacting the way they should have been. A sigh escaped her lips. _I know this is right so WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!_

Frustration clouded her thoughts. She threw the dropper and empty vial back on the table. The high backed chair in front of the mainframe computer looked welcoming, so she went and dropped herself into it.

The scene she had witnessed in the infirmary still haunted her mind. An image of Robin, hair plastered to his head by the sweat that drenched his whole body, had stayed itself deep in her mind. She leaned on her two curled fists as the moments played, over and over in her head.

They had placed him on a bed that had been covered in white sheets…had been. They were red by the time she had reached the room. His gloves, belt, mask, and boots had been placed on a chair near the door. All metal had been removed. His shirt had also been taken, exposing the hard muscle that made up the boy wonder's chest…and the bullet wound.

She removed her mask and wiped a tear from her cheek. _Glad Bruce isn't down here… _The huge flat-screen computer monitor blinked as the power surged. She rolled her eyes and started to lean down to restart it and she gasped. _I seriously hope that didn't trip the system in the infirmary!_

Her eyes exploded open and she tore up the stairs, shear panic surging through her. She threw open the door behind the grandfather clock and slammed it behind her as she ran. She turned a corner and burst into the infirmary.

Batman was already inside, cowl thrown back, manually resetting the machines. He lifted his head sharply as she entered. "Check on him." He barked. She did at she was told and went to the boy's side. She grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. He trembled at her touch. Her hands were cold from being in the cave so long (she had taken off her gloves to better hold the vials). She pulled her hand back. The pulse was still faint but it was there.

She then ran here eyes over the drip needle that pierced his arm. She shivered at that thought. The liquid had started to drip again. Batgirl watched as a few drops slithered the length of the cord and disappeared into his bloodstream. His arm jerked, almost upsetting the needles in his skin. She flexed her arm, glad that there was no need for her to have them. She hated needles, but would never admit it.

All in all, Robin was no worse off than he had been in the clearing. (A little dryer perhaps.) Still his strength was failing him.

Batman finished restarting the machines and now stood looking at his adopted son. Batgirl's eyes drifted from his face to the boys, searching for an answer not meant to be found.

"Bruce ," ,she said, interrupting the silence. She paused, trying to figure out how to explain that they were earning four new guests. _Here goes nothing…_

"The Titans are coming here to stay while Robin heals." He said, reading her mind better than she could at the moment.

A weak laugh escaped her. "You are the worlds greatest…" she said quietly while inside her head…_Whew…at least that much has gone over easy…. _

He shrugged. "Truthfully, I expected nothing less." His hand rested on the end of the bed. (It had no rails, giving them better access to patients) Thunder rolled outside as the rain still crashed onto the roof.

Bruce stared out the window. "The rooms are all ready." He started out, but stopped in the doorframe. "Show them around, but don't take them all into the cave."

"Raven?" She asked. _She could handle it…_

"Raven only." He answered. Then he disappeared through the door with a swish of his long black cape.

_I might as well go shower…_. She was soaked to the bone not only in rain… but also in Robin's blood. She shuddered, took one last look at Robin, and went to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

The rain was becoming heavier as the T-car as it rode through Gotham City's rough streets. Starfire and Beast Boy had fallen asleep, Beast Boy still in puppy form. Ace Jr. sat in Raven's lap, looking out at scenery he had seen many times before. Raven absentmindedly stroked him until he let out a high, excited bark. The top of Wayne Manor loomed on a hill, far from the city. As they pulled closer to the mansion, the gothic architecture became more noticeable. Raven nodded her head in approvement. She could get used to a place like this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Batgirl stepped out of her warm shower, wrapped herself in a towel and went into her bedroom. It was also connected to a windowed study. The walls were painted a deep crimson color, like a fire, and had black and gold accents. Concealed behind them was a computer system that could link to any computer she wanted information from (except the cave. Its computer system was too highly secured. NO computer could hack into it.).

She walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. As she did, a picture frame fell from the top and landed on the soft carpet, unharmed. She bent down and picked it up, sighing as she looked at it. It was a picture of her and Dick embracing at Haley's Circus, where he and his parents had been the main attraction: The Flying Graysons. Her parents had been flame artists. She remembered traveling with them, learning how to control the fire as well as they had. One day, her parents had gone out for a dinner by themselves, and had gotten killed by a group of criminals. The ringmaster had let her continue to travel with the circus… and the Graysons. _So much has changed since then… _She placed the picture on her bedside table and turned back to the mirror.

She pulled on a pair of black sweatpants, a red tank top, and then the jacket; black with a large red heart on the hip. Her hair she pulled back into a ponytail. It was still long enough to hit mid back.

She then flung herself on the bed, and pulled the gold chain around her neck out from under her shirt. The light glinted off the charm; a red gold feather with a single black diamond in the center. She had worn it since birth and had never taken it off not even in the shower or rain. For some reason it didn't tarnish. It was all of her past life she had left…except Robin. _Hmmm…_

The doorbell rang and pulled her from her memories. She stuffed the necklace back in her shirt and ran, barefoot, to the top of the spiral staircase. Alfred had already reached the door and was letting in the rain soaked guests…all five of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

**Yay! That's the end of chapter eight! I hope that you can now see that this batgirl isn't Barbara Gordon. (Sorry!) BUT DON"T WORRY! I'll keep my promise and add her in eventually.**

**Did you see that star I put next to the world's greatest? That stands for the world's greatest detective if you didn't already know that. (I almost didn't write that in, I figured most people would know.)**

**I also hope you liked that small peek into Dove's life. It will makethings a LOT clearer in the next few stories.**

**Please Review. It makes me fell like people are actually reading this and I'll update sooner! **

**Thanks guys!**


	9. Guests and Rooms

Steam whistled and gears turned in the hideaway of the two villains. Slade was very displeased, as the Joker had taken it upon himself to adorn the lair with his prized possessions. His giant Jack-in-the-box stood in one corner and his truck sized ABC blocks filled another.

Slade's usual "home" now looked like an old out-of-business Toy's R Us warehouse. He groaned as he looked at the Joker's decorating. This was NOT his style.

"Come on Sladey, don't be like that!" the clown laughed. "Harley picked out the curtains herself!"

She bounded out from behind the blocks on a black and red pogo stick. "Yea Mista Slade! Dontcha think they'll look great?"

Slade cocked an eye (The one you can see). "Oh yes. They'll be ever so lovely on the NON-EXSISTANT WINDOWS!" He retorted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Awww, Don't be so negative Slade." the Joker said. "I have something that might cheer you up!" He ran over to a chest painted like playing cards and started to dig through it. "Let's check the toy chest!" He tossed a water gun "No.", then a squirting flower, "Nope." from the box. "AHA!" He yelled triumphantly, pulling out a small portable monitoring device. It blinked on, and an animated version of his face laughed on the screen. "Cute huh?"

Slade forgot the garish decorations. "What is that?" he asked, suddenly interested.

The joker smiled and held it for Slade to see.

"Harvey and I came up with it!" he explained. "All of the chemicals in that bullet have a tracker built in! I can-

The Joker dramatically shook his head. "That's strange! The bird hasn't flown the coop yet? The kid should have died _hours_ ago!" He tossed the device to the side. "No matter!" he yelled leaping to the top of the blocks. He struck a heroic pose (fists on hips and head held high). "We'll just have to help him with that next time we meet, won't we?" He said patting his gun.

Lightning cracked, thunder sounded, and manic laughter filled the air.

* * *

The five rain-soaked guests stood in the entrance hall, puddles gathering at their feet on the dark hardwood floors. Alfred looked down, a scowl on his face. "Let us adjourn to the living room where there is warm, kindling fire." The Titans followed the butler under the raised stair and went to the fire. Beast boy immediately changed into a cat and leaped up on the hearth. The rest set down their luggage and started to dry themselves off with the towels Alfred had brought them. 

Ace Jr. Lost interest in the matter (They were staying silent) and bounded up the stairs and leapt into Batgirl's arms. She giggled silently and sat him back on the floor, then joined the others. She watched the flames twist themselves into strange and exotic shapes and the tendrils of smoke curling as they made their ascent up the chimney and into the stormy sky. The sound of footsteps coming toward her snapped her from her trance. She looked at the person next to her in confusion.

There's Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire… 

As the 5th person turned, the glow from the fire revealed the face under the hood. "Barbara!" Batgirl exclaimed. "I thought you were in Europe looking into that Valconè case!"

Barbara Gordon smiled and pushed back the hood obscuring her features. Her auburn-red hair fell to her shoulders as she smiled and shook her head. "We found them. The League is taking care off it." She put a hand on Batgirl's shoulder. "Bruce gave me a call. I'll help you with that chemical problem in a bit." She picked up her luggage and started to her room.

Batgirl nodded and turned to the Titans. Their eyes were darting around the room, trying to take all the detail in. Starfire flew up to the ceiling and was looking at her reflection in the glass dome part of the roof. She laughed at the distortions the mirror had until lightning flashed. Cyborg was sitting in one of the chairs shaking his foot like he was worried about something. Cat-Beast Boy was stretching on the hearth, now dry from the heat of the fire. He jumped down and started pawing around, examining the carpet, then the chair, then the stairs.

Raven, noticing Batgirl grinning at her astonished look, grinned and walked over to her. "So, I see you guys made it." Batgirl said. "How do you like the house?"

"WHOA! This is where you _live_?" Beast boy asked, changing back to human.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow. "No this is just the summer home." She said teasingly.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor. Raven used her powers to close it. "She's kidding." She informed him. "I knew that!" He lied, blushing.

Cyborg stood up. "So Batgirl-." Cyborg started.

"Call me Dove here." she interrupted. They looked confused. "It's a nickname." She explained. "We have to be careful in this town. If people find out who any of us _really_ are all of this would be over."

She motioned to the whole of the mansion. "All of this is a mask. We use it to conceal who we really are." She sighed. "That's why I'm called Dove here. To hide Batgirl." She looked up.

Beast Boy had his head cocked to one side. Cyborg looked like the gears in his head had frozen over. Raven and Starfire were thinking it through. _Oops…maybe they'll get it eventually...ha ha. _

"So, wait a sec." Cyborg said. "You have three different names?" Batgirl nodded in amusement. He continued. "So, Batgirl's what we call you in uniform, Dove's the name here and your real name is ?"

She looked down at the floor. "I haven't used that name in a long time…Dick is the only one alive who knows it…"

Raven's voice popped into her head. "You'll have to explain that too." She smiled at the silent communication.

"That's Robin's name here." She explained taking her cue.

Starfire giggled. "Friend 'Dove', what do you wish us to do with our 'bags of the travel'?" She asked, picking hers up.

"Come on, I'll show you guys where you're staying." Dove said, walking to Cyborg. She took his luggage from him. "I'll take yours up to your room. You might want to park the T-car in the garage…this storm's getting worse."

"Thank you!" he said, letting lose a huge breath. " Do you want your bike in there too or?"

"Yea, sure. Just put it next to the red one." She said. _The red one that'll be Robin's new one if he heals…WHEN he heals…oh, I hope he heals…_

Cyborg disappeared out into the storm while the rest of the group followed Dove up the stairs. "First stop, Cyborg's room.", she announced. She strode into a royal blue room and sat his things on the bed.

"Umm, not rush you or anything, but can we find somewhere for me to put these?! Beast Boy said, straining under the weight of his suitcases. "These are kinda heavy."

"They wouldn't be that heavy if you hadn't packed your entire room in them. I don't think you needed all 300 of your comics." Raven said as black energy surrounded the top bag. She lifted it effortlessly and went to the door.

Dove walked back out into the hall. "Come on. It's right down here." She went into a room a little farther down the hall. A high raised bunk bed with a hammock underneath it greeted them. The cerulean walls were solid and plain. Beast boy threw his stuff in the hammock and looked around wordlessly. It was truley underwhelming.

Dove lifted an eyebrow. "I think we're missing something…. Now what was it…." She walked to the closet. "Oh, yea. It was this." She pressed a button in the closet and a panel on the solid wall slid back to reveal a huge flat screen TV. Beast boy froze.

"Oh, and these too." She pressed another button. A section in the wall below the TV peeled back, and an entertainment center was exposed, full of the best and newest video gaming systems in Gotham.

Beast boy stood there, dumbfounded. "I…. this…those…they…. and me… room…I can…whoa."

Dove grinned slyly. "Ok, and-go."

Beast boy scrambled as fast as he could to the games and grabbed a controller. He was instantly addicted.

Dove started to the door. "Come on, let's leave him here." _At least he's got something to keep his mind off…that._ She walked slowly down the hall and started toward Starfire's room.

"What do those stairs lead to?" Raven asked cautiously. Dove looked back to the staircase she was looking at. She sighed.

"A few storerooms, a lounge…" she paused. "The infirmary." _Where Robin is…attached to a million machines that are keeping him alive…_

Raven took one look at Dove's face and decided now was not the time. "Come on." She said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We can talk later."

Dove nodded and smiled grimly. She continued down a different hall and stepped into another room. She flipped on the lights and turned to Starfire whose eyes where two times their normal size. "You think it'll do?"

Starfire squealed and started darting about the room, eyes jumping from the mint green walls to the deep purple colored sheets that covered the queen sized bed, then to the fun chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Friend, Dove it is magnificent! Exhal the one who is responsible for the adornment of this room!" She said gleefully.

Dove laughed. "I'll be sure to pass the message along.", she said proudly. _I told you those colors where great Alfred! _"You can go ahead and unpack. We'll be in Raven's room right next door."

She led Raven over to the next room. Lightning flashed in the window that covered the entire back wall. Dove clapped her hands and the sconces adorning the wall flickered on, filing the room with a dim light. Raven was taken aback. The other rooms had been so bright and this one was…dark and to her style.

Dove walked over to the shelf and picked up a book. "This has to be my favorite room in the house…well, next to mine. You like it?" she asked the Goth.

Raven looked up at her and smiled. "It's…perfect." She said breathlessly. "It reminds me of a book but I –."

"Forbidden?" Dove said, showing her the book. Raven stood with a gaping mouth. "It's one of my favorites."

"Really?" Raven asked, impressed. "I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone who has actually read anything like this."

Dove smiled and shook her head. "There's more over there. Kind of my own little collection. You might like some of them." She sighed.

"She might like what?" said a deep voice coming from the door. Raven jumped but Dove just turned. She was used to Bruce popping up out of nowhere.

"The books." She replied. There was no use getting into a full discussion now. They would have plenty to talk about at dinner with the Titans.

"Hmm…hey, Dove. Why don't you let me have a talk with Raven?" Bruce said. Dove understood. "Alright. Just don't hold her up too long. They have to eat eventually." Dove laughed. _Interrogation time…He obviously can't ask Robin at the moment…why can't he wait and let Robin tell him what he's been up to?_

_Oh right…there may not be a Robin after this…_

A silent tear slid down her cheek. Out in the night, a clown laughed...

* * *

Ok, sorry for the crappy chapter. This spot is kind of blurry in the story I came up with originally so…this is here for now. I'll prob. re-do this eventually. but for now-here's chapter 9. Please read and reply! The encourage people (like me) to write faster and more often if they know people are reading… 

Thanks again!


End file.
